


LIttle boy

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, Fluff, Little Eren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Levi will find little boy called Eren who is all alone,so he decides to raise him.but sometimes it isn't going well..)</p><p>“Levi help!!” He cried out<br/>“What the fuck man?!” Shouted Levi and hit the man<br/>He picked Eren up,he hugged trembling boy and kissed his forehead.His heart was beating like crazy remembering that some shit Was touching Eren.That man should die is what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it ^^

Little boy who was standing alone in the street was crying loud.He was hugging his plush dog and calling for his mom. No one was noticing him,they just kept passing him.

“why are you crying brat?” asked older man and looked at him

“mommy is gone…” he cried out

“where did she go?” he asked and scratched his head

“she said that….she would buy me a chocolate and she is gone! ” he started to cry louder

“so annoying!stop crying!” Levi patted his head and looked around

“um…help me to find my mommy” little boy grabbed his jacket

“huh?…if we won’t find her?” Levi looked at him

“no! we will find him! I know we will! ” his eyes sparkled

“such a strong brat..” mumbled Levi and picked him up

Little boy named Eren hugged Levi with his little hand and buried his face into his neck.He felt warm so he calmed down.His little heart was broken because his mom didn’t come back.His eyes were all red because of crying two hours.but now he was happy that someone picked him up like a stray cat.

“Brat,this is the fifth shop that we checked…you sure she went here?”

Asked Levi who already knew that his mother left him,but how he was going to tell the boy about it?He definitely would cry…And where would he go?

“Hey,Eren…do you have father?”

“no…mom said that he doesn’t know about me…"he got gloomy

"any siblings?”

“I have no one other than mom…and she too…” he started to cry

“Shit….Brat! don’t cry!” he raised his voice a little

“you will left me too!I’m not needed” He started to cry even more

“ Eren if you won’t stop crying I will leave you here”

“no!” little boy hugged him tight

“that’s good”

Levi hugged him back and went to his house. Of course he knew that it would be hard to raise such a troublesome boy,but he didn’t wanted to leave him alone.And maybe he was feeling lonely and that was why he picked up such a cute boy…

When they went in Eren started to look around and explore the house.He liked the big couch and started to jump on it.He looked happy but his little heart was crying inside…but what could he do?

“stop jumping!” Levi sighed “ come and eat”

“okay”

Little boy ran to kitchen,he climbed the chair and started to eat,but his little hand couldn’t hold big spoon.Levi noticed it and sat next to him,he picked his spoon and started to feed Eren.

“YUMMY” he smiled

“I’m glad” Levi smiled back and patted his head

Little boy didn’t expect it so he blushed.

“Levi is cute!” he said

“what?shut up brat!” Levi blushed a little

“and rude”

“got a problem with that?”

“no…you are nice…”

Eren jumped at him and hugged him tight.He started to cry silently because he didn’t want Levi to notice…but Levi did.He sighed and hugged the little boy..Raising him would really be hard…

* * *

Little boy was standing next to bathroom door while pulling his shirt down.It was his second day living with Levi.It wasn’t that bad but Eren couldn’t sleep all nigh because his bad was cold and lonely. In past he could sleep while hugging his mommy but now he was all alone.And now he was going to bath…He hated water but how could he tell that to Levi?

“Okay,get in” Levi said and pulled his shirt up

“can I bathe another time?” he trembled

“huh?get in now” he pushed him a little

“noo!” he cried out and grabbed his leg

“what are you doing?” Levi got angry

“I don’t want to bathe…” he started to cry

Levi sighed.He picked little boy up and looked at his eyes.They were all red and not because of crying,he realized that boy didn’t sleep at all.He felt little guilty and held him more gently.He needed to find a way to start getting this little boy.

“so why don’t you want to bath?

"because it’s scary..I’m scared of water” he pulled his hands towards Levi waiting for a hug

“I see” he hugged Eren and sighed again “ so want me to bath with you?”

“yeah…please”

They both sat in the tub.Eren was hugging Levi and closing is eyes.Levi lifted him up and pressed to his chest.

“don’t worry you won’t drown…hold my hand and sat on my lap…common do it”

Little boy did as he said while trembling.He was scared but his heart knew that Levi wouldn’t let go.

“are you scared?” he looked at him

“no…I think..It’s ok”

“good”

Levi started to wash him.He would be troubled by it but he was enjoying himself because Eren stopped trembling and trusted him

“Eren why are you scared of water?” he asked

“because…I was too little when I fell in the river…and I was drowning…Even though I was little I still remember it…I often dream about it..It’s scary…” he shuddered

“Are you scared now too?”

“No its okay with Levi” he smiled wide at him

“good boy” Levi smiled back and patted his head

Eren was too tired so he felt asleep without even noticing it.Levi picked him and layed next to him in the bed.He hugged him tight and closed eyes when Eren woke up and spoke

“Levi…can I sleep with you?”

“Yeah..”

“That’s good…Levi feels warm…” he said and hugged him back

* * *

”Let’s go shopping” Eren shouted

“Yes,yes” Levi sighed and locked the door

They both went to the shop.Little boy was clinging to Levi and asking what they would buy.He was really happy ,he felt at home and he started to forget about his mother that left him.

He started to understand Levi that was looking after him.He would feed him even thought he was busy with his work. He would sleep with Eren while hugging and comfort him while boy was crying.

“I want chocolate!” He said and grabbed Levi’s hand

“Okay we will buy it but first we have to buy food” he patted Eren’s head and went in the shop

There was too many people so Eren got lost. He started to Panic and look for Levi but he was too small. He started to cry and calling for Levi.

“Why are you crying little boy?”

Tall man asked him and tried to pick him up

“No! Don’t touch me!”

Eren tried to run but man’s arms were too strong.

Man started to walk and grabbing Eren stronger.

“Levi help!!” He cried out

“What the fuck man?!” Shouted Levi and hit the man

He picked Eren up,he hugged trembling boy and kissed his forehead.His heart was beating like crazy remembering that some shit Was touching Eren.That man should die is what he thought.

“You shit were are you going?”

Levi wanted to go after him but he couldn’t let go of this little thing that was shaking in his hands.He stopped and hugged little boy tight .

“It’s okay Eren stop crying I’m here ”

“Levi that was scary” he cried out

“I know baby, I know I’m sorry…” He said and kissed his forehead again

It took a while for Eren to calm down,he was clinging to Levi and crying out loud. But when he calmed down he was already tired.

“Eren stay here I will buy you a chocolate,okay?”

Levi said that because he wanted to cheer him up.

“Nnnoooo!!!” He started to cry again

“What’s wrong?”

“Mommy left like that and you will too!!!”

Levi already has forgot that his mother left him saying that she would go and buy him chocolate… But she didn’t come back…

“Sorry Eren ! I didn’t mean that . I will not leave you,got that?!” He held him again.

“Let’s go together and buy you a chocolate how about that?”

He asked “Okay” Eren finally smiled

“ I want a big one!”

“Alright the big one it is” he smiled back and went to the shop


	2. love him the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already ten years that he took Eren in and that boy became his reason to live. He knew every little thing about him but still he wanted more. Not only father-son’s relationship…He wanted something much better than that… But would Eren understand his desires? He didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think about continuing it but here I am...

Eren and Levi were walking home after shopping.They could went by the bus but little boy was nagging him to walk through the park.It was already two weeks them living together and Eren already knew how to make Levi do what he wanted.

“Levi,I want ice cream” he sulked

“no! you know that you can’t have any!” Levi sighed

“I want to! I won’t get sick I promise!” boy showed him a hand to do a pinky promise

“how can you promise that?” Levi looked with irritated face

Eren was getting more and more selfish every day,He knew that it was normal for kids but sometimes it was really annoying.He could sulk all day and act like spoiled brat.But he really was spoiled with Levi.Maybe he was doing something wrong?But how could he know that?He wasn’t a parent ..?

“Levi look!” Eren shouted and dragged him under the tree

There was box with text “pick me up”,little kitten was looking out of that box.It was a black cat with green eyes,he looked too cute for Eren.So he picked it up and hugged gently.

“Lets take him home!” he said

“hell no!put him down and let’s go home!"He pulled Eren back

"nooo!"Eren started to shout

"stop it you shitty brat!” Levi got angry

“how can you talk to a little baby like that?” asked the woman and glared at him

“and who asks you what can I do or not? ” Levi didn’t hold back

“ah!how rude! How can you raise a child like that?!”

“again,who asks you?”

He was really irritated he was such in the bad mood that if that women would say something again he would curse her.He was just too tired of worrying about a baby that wasn’t even his.and that selfish brat wouldn’t even say a thank you to him! working and then looking after him was just too hard for Levi.

“You young man have to learn manners!I will see how will you act with police!” woman said and picked her phone to call the police “come here little boy,I will take care of you” she said to Eren tried to pick him up

So the woman wanted to take Eren away from Levi that raised him till now?The hell she could,but what if Eren didn’t want to stay with him?What if he is unhappy?What he can do about it now?

“do what you want"he mumbled and turned away

He thought that it was better to leave Eren with someone that could take better care of boy than him.

"no!let me go!” Eren ran and grabbed Levi’s hand “Levi is good! You are the mean one!” he shouted at the lady “Levi don’t go”

Little boy was clinging to him while crying.The woman already has left,she didn’t get what did just happened but seeing how little boy was hugging the man made her think that she really misunderstood

“you are crying again” Levi picked him up and kissed his forehead

Yes,he was tired and irritated but just kissing this baby would make him better,seeing his smile would make him happy.He didn’t wanted to let go of his jewel that could make him feel loved.

“I’m sorry! I’m so selfish” he cried out “ but i like when Levi is spoiling me,I like it… I promise I won’t be so greedy so please don’t leave me!please!I don’t need that kitten I want you the most!"his little hands where hugging Levi

"I know…You should have to tell me that more often…” he patted his head

“alright,lets go home and take this kitten with us”

“really?” he get happy

“yeah” he smiled

“I love levi the most!” he said and kissed Levi’s cheek

“yeah,yeah”

* * *  
“Levi look!he is drinking milk” Eren called out to him

Little boy was looking at his kitty that he got yesterday.He was so happy that he was smiling all day and looking after it.The kitten was black with green eyes,it looked like Eren,too selfish but also too cute.

“He looks healthy"Levi said and petted the cat

He gave some food to the cat and start to watch it with Eren.Little boy was sitting next to him and holding his hand. It become habit for him to grab Levi’s hand.

"he looks cute” Said Levi and picked it up

He caressed its fur and while playing with him.Eren was looking happy at both of them because he thought that Levi hates cats.But what was the feeling that was hurting chest?Why was he jealous of the cat?He knew that Levi loved him more but still..

“Okay,let’s go bath it” Levi said and went to the bathroom

Little kitten was afraid and scratching Levis hand,and it made him remember how Eren was acting when he made him bath.He smiled without thinking and hugged the little cat.

“why are you hugging him?” Eren said with red face and clenched his hands

“ ‘cause he is scared” Levi got confused when he say Eren’s angry face

“I hate you both!” He cried out and went to another room

He locked up the door and started to cry.He wanted to Levi to love him only!

“Open the door!” Levi got angry

“no! go away!”

“open the damn door you shitty brat or I will go and throw that cat away!”

“do as you like! I hate it!”

“what is wrong with you?” Levi got so angry that he kicked the door and broke it

Eren got scared and hide under the bed.He knew that this time Levi wouldn’t forgive him easily.

“so will you come out or should I drag you out?” He said and looked under the bad “come on,I won’t hit you”

“I know” he cried

“then why don’t you come out?”

“I’m scared…”

“of what?”

“that you don’t love me anymore”

Levi smiled a little because he was loved too much.He dragged Eren out and hugged him tight.

“you were jealous of the cat” he asked

“yes” Eren answered and kissed his cheek

“stupid"he kissed his forehead ” I love only you so forget the cat"

“you won’t kiss the kitten won’t you?” he asked

“no…I will kiss only you” he smiled and kissed him agai

 

* * *  
10 years later :

Eren sighed and went in the room. Morning was a disaster. He woke up late, his stomach was hurting and he also ripped his pants. It really was a disaster. It was Levi’s fault for not waking him up.

“Levi wake up!” he started to shake him

“um…shut up brat!” he said while sleeping

“We are late! drive me to school!”

“you shitty brat just let me sleep!” he opened his eyes and pulled Eren to him

Boy lost balance so he ended up in Levi’s bed by his side. Man hugged him and closed his eyes to sleep again.

Eren blushed a little and struggled . He was feeling shy and nervous beside

Levi, because he loved him not the way he should.

“stupid Levi, let go!!!” he screamed

“so noisy!”

Eren escaped instantly and left half asleep Levi by himself.

“what the hell?” he sighed and laid on the bed again

He didn’t understand why Eren was ignoring him those days…He didn’t do anything wrong but still. He wanted that little boy to come back, who liked to cuddle and kiss him.

It was already ten years that he took Eren in and that boy became his reason to live. He knew every little thing about him but still he wanted more. Not only father-son’s relationship…He wanted something much better than that… But would Eren understand his desires? He didn’t know.

* * *

He got up and went in the living room. House was empty . Eren’s shoes weren’t here. But his smell was…This smell was making him to smile and dream about things that he shouldn’t…

“That brat woke me up and then left by him self….stupid…” he said and sat on the floor while smiling sadly

He should go and get him…

Eren was walking angry in the street and looking on the ground.

“Brat get in!”

He heard a voice and looked at the car. It was Levi.

“why are you here?” he said in shock

“to drive to school of course! you woke me up for that right?” he said and stopped the car

“no…I don’t want to” he said with teary eyes “school is closer now anyways”

“I don’t care! If it’s only for a meter I want to drive you by the car! got that?! Now get in !” he said with angry voice

Eren sat in the car and kept silent all the way. But driving didn’t last long too…

“I’m going” he said and grabbed the bag

“yeah, good luck” Levi smiled and patted his head

“s-stop it…That’s embarrassing” said Eren while blushing and ran away

“stupid brat” Levi smiled again and left the school

* * *

“Eren Levi-san drove you today?” Asked Mikasa and looked at him with serious eyes

Eren jolted when he heard Levi’s name and blushed a little. He was trying to hide his feeling to Mikasa. Because he knew that she would start to question him even more and maybe would also tell Levi…

“yeah…I woke up late so..” he said and looked away

“I see” she said and looked little sad

“What’s wrong?” Eren got nervous

“I’m in love with someone….” she said and hide her face

“what?” Eren got shocked

“I think that he loves someone else…” she said and held Eren’s hand

“what? who?” he was still in shock. It was unbelievable for him that this ice lady could love someone

“What should I do?” she asked with empty eyes

Eren knew that it was serious.

“I think that you should tell him! I will always be by your side so don’t feel scared okay?” He said and hugged the girl

It was only thing that he could do. He knew how it felt to love one sided but… Mikasa was too strong. She had power to tell his loved one her real feelings. and Eren couldn’t. He was too scared to get rejected.

He was thinking about Levi when he heard Mikasa’s voice again

“I love you Eren…please go out with me”

Another shock came by…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it ^^ some moment's are from my life like going to school(well art school in my case) late and nagging Levi to drive him there (my father really XD He didn't come ..)  
>  kudos and comments are welcomed ^^


	3. Maybe I should stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was already ten years that he took Eren in and that boy became his reason to live. He knew every little thing about him but still he wanted more. Not only father-son’s relationship…He wanted something much better than that… But would Eren understand his desires? He didn’t know.

Eren was walking home with blank eyes. He was scared. He was scared of Mikasa who got rejected by him and he was afraid of Levi. Who was probably working and not even thinking about that his adopted little boy fall in love with him. It was scary . Scary so much that he wanted to run. Eren didn't want to go home where still was Levi's scent.There was everything that would remember him about one sided love. What could he do? Run? But where? Where would he hide and disappear?...

"Eren wait for me!" shouted Jean

 

"What do you want?" he felt annoyed

It was obvious that they weren't friends. So it meant that Jean wanted something for him. But he didn't have time to talk to him and get more stressed.

" give me your notebooks" he stood next to him and coughed loud

"what why? " Eren got furious, He never asked something like that and now what was the reason?

"ah! that old man said that if i wouldn't write homeworks in each subject he would call my parents and if that happens then they won't give me money for buying new games ! and I need that game! " he was looking irritated and cursing the teacher

"I can see how much you want it...But ask someone else" he started to walk

"why?" he followed Eren

" 'cause you will lose it or rip or even worse!"

" come one! I won't burn it! "

" burn? "

"Eren!!! just give them to me!" he pulled Eren's clothes

"don't touch me! Okay I will give it to you but... You will let me stay at your place for some time" 

"huh? why?"

"well yes or no?"

"alright just give me those stupid notebooks"

"cool lets go then " Eren smiled and went with him

It was better than nothing. Even thought he didn't like Jean he knew that it was his chance tu run and think...

* * *  
"why are staying here again? " Jean asked and continued to play with his new games

"you don't need to know" Eren ignored him

"well you are in my house so..."

"yes and you have my homework"

"true...so why?"

"I don't want to see someone..." he said and looked down

"lover?" Jean looked at me

"not really" he blushed a little

"but someone you love?" he didn't stop asking

"yes..."

"well you better call them...maybe they are worried?"

"I don't know.."

"you know...you love them don't you?"

* * *

" where the hell are you?" Levi shouted in the phone

" I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that I was staying with my friend" his voice was shaking

"What is it? why are you scared?"

 

"nothing.."

"don't lie to me brat!"

"I'm fine. I will come back home soon I promise" he started to cry

"Eren..." Levi's voice broke " I heard about Mikasa... If you want to talk about it then you shouldn't run to other friends but you must come to me..."

"I know... I will come home...."

"yes you should..."

That was end of the talking...

* * *  
"I'm home" he said while looking down

" you don't have anything to say to me?"

"...No.."

Levi pushed Eren on the wall and bound his hands

"now talk!"

"don't want to! let me go!" Eren shouted and tried to run away but Levi was much stronger

"listen brat! I know you already 10 years so don't even try to lie to me!"

"Levi let me go!

"talk brat! why are you running from me? "

"I'm not!"

"no? then who just came home with face ' I ran from home'? "

"I...I just...I don't know what to do..." he started to cry

Now Eren was acting like 5 years old little boy that was too spoiled by Levi. It made Levi to remember how cute and clingy he was.He wanted that time to come back, because big Eren wasn't honest.He was hiding everything and lying.That was hard for him.So hard that he wanted to leave Eren.But how could he do that? That boy was his everything,he taught Levi what was love 

"tell me and I will help you!"

"you will hate me!"

"No I won't! Eren I raised you,I was with you 10 years how can i hate you?"

"But you won't love me too! I love you Levi! I love you not the way that you want,I love you like a man like a lover...I don't want you to be my father...I want you to touch me,kiss me...d-do naughty stuff..." he was crying while blushing and rubbing his face

"naughty staff you say.." Levi laughed out loud "Stupid brat, you should say that much sooner...I was waiting for it too long"

He said and pressed his lips to his.He was holding tight Eren's trembling body,which was responding to every move that he made.  
He was holding back so much till now that it was so hard for him to not strip this little boy right now.His tongue was crushing to Eren's mouth and saying with every move that he wanted more.But when Eren tried pulled him back he stopped.

"what is it? did you change your mind??" he said an looked in his eyes

"N-no...It's just too sudden...and....does this means that..." he was trying to talk but his face was getting more and more red 

"you won't stop asking till I say it right?" he sighed

"yes.."

"I love you Eren, I love you like a lover and wanna touch you,kiss you and do naughty stuff" he said while smiling "now come and kiss me"

"no..." he said with red face and pulled Levi back

"what? you say that you want me to touch you and now ..." he stopped talking when he looked down " wait...you are hard aren't you?"

Earn jerked and blushed even more "no!"

"no you say...but your little friend is poking my hand so much" he said with evil grin

"no don't touch it!"

"why? your eyes are just begging me to do so.." he unzipped Eren's trousers and pushed him down

"stop..." he cried out

"are you scared?" he stopped and looked at him

"yes...It will hurt...It's my first time.."

"little boy we won't go all the way,we just do some naught stuff" he said with caring and kissed his eyes "if you will get scared tell me to stop"

"o-okay" he said and hugged him " I love you...Thank you for not hating me.."

"stupid how can I hate you when you love me so much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...I know ending sucks....sorry...


End file.
